


Light the Fire

by COJCat



Series: Forever Alight [1]
Category: L'ultimo Terrestre | The Last Man On Earth (2011), Murder on the Orient Express (2017), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Growling, Kenzarelli verse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pierre needs hugs, Purring, Roberta deserved better, Smut, Trans Female Character, True Mates, alpha Pierre, based on trans female character, but this is a/b/o, omega Roberta, we are giving her better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COJCat/pseuds/COJCat
Summary: Following the events of Murder on The Orient Express, alpha Pierre-Paul Michel has buried himself in his work to try and move on from the past. But revenge wasn’t all he hoped it would be. There is still a void in his life, one that might just be filled by a beautiful omega in white.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Pierre-Paul Michel/Roberta (L'ultimo Terrestre)
Series: Forever Alight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109792
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	Light the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ririsasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/gifts).



> This is a small porny gift for Ririsasy, without whom this AU (and much more) would not have come about. 
> 
> Thank you to bjtremike for being the co-brain cell on the various omega verse AU’s we now have going. This has been joy to write. Also to all those on the Top!Joe Discord Server for the cheering.
> 
> This is the start of a Crossover AU series feature the paring of Roberta (Luca Marinelli) and Pierre (Marwan Kenzari) from The Old Guard. The series will be posted in parts, it is mostly drafted. I hope it might update every month. 
> 
> This is set shortly after the events of Murder on the Orient Express, you don’t really need to have seen it for this AU. 
> 
> In this verse, Alpha / omega is your primary gender, secondary denotes male/female.  
> Your primary gender is known from birth.  
> Omega’s regardless of secondary gender have more female physical characteristics.

Milan, late spring, 1934

The steam from the engines billowed out as the famous locomotive came to rest at the station. The Orient Express always pulled a crowd wherever she went. Some faces Pierre had seen many times before, never passing up a chance to see the train that most could only ever dream of traveling on. 

This was the train of dreams for some. For him, of late, it was a reminder of his darkest hour, one that closed the door on the worst years of his life. The ghost of Cassetti loomed large since that fateful night a little over two months ago. He did not regret his part in the events, he was eternally grateful to Poirot that he came to understand their motives… but it did not fill that void. The loss of his falsely accused sister, the heartbreak of their mother, herself in the ground less than six months, the feeling that something was missing from his life. He thought the feeling would have evaporated once the cause of so much pain, for so many, had been removed. And yet he still felt empty. Part of him was missing. 

He had not seen any of that party since they departed the train in Paris. All returning to their respective lives, carrying their secret to the grave. Monsieur Bouc had also been willing to keep him employed, much to his surprise. He had expected to get off in Paris and never step foot on this magnificent train again, which would have been something he would have always regretted. 

So here he was, still employed in the job he loved, travelling endlessly between London and Istanbul, trying to fill the void of the past and something intangible, just out of reach, by taking care of those who travelled on his train. 

As the train’s conductor, he was one of the first on the platform, ensuring the departing passengers and their luggage were alighting, and ensuring all new arrivals were cared for as per their eye wateringly expensive tickets would demand. 

There were the usual businessmen aboard, wealthy widows, his favourite kind of passengers - those who had saved for years for the trip of a lifetime, and in Milan, they were expecting a young actress (as if he hadn't had enough of them in recent months). Pierre was walking through the station as he did at each stop, barking out the remaining destinations on their journey, ensuring any stragglers were rounded up as quickly as possible, their turnarounds swift. 

He checked his watch; thirty-eight minutes to departure, when from the corner of his eye he caught a flash of white in his peripheral vision - then a sweet citrus and spiced apple scent, that had his mind flashing to Christmas. It stirred something primal in his alpha brain that had not roused since his first rut seventeen years ago, as a fifteen-year-old. He snapped around and found himself a carriage length away from the most perfect omega he had ever seen. 

She started on sight of him as well, large eyes widening as she seemed to stagger backwards. She was wearing a lightweight summer dress that draped over her tall, slim figure and mid-brown hair that fell past her shoulders. It felt as though time stopped as they stared at one another, the rest of the world still bustling around them - all he could focus on was her, and the blood that started to thunder around his body. 

Until she was approached by Bouc. 

His boss approached her, touching her elbow, making her jump and breaking the moment between them. She recoiled from his touch, but the action was minimal, no doubt sensing his beta status, but it did not quell the alpha in him from wanting to growl, to warn Bouc to keep his hands off what was _his._

That snapped him out of his brooding like being hit with cold water, almost panicking. He had never thought of anyone in those terms. Had it been that long since he had been with an omega, that the first to catch his eye in years stoked such an archaic reaction in him? He watched her be led onto the train, Bouc speaking to her and she in turn seemed to give him her attention, until her eyes caught his again for a moment. They lingered before disappearing into the carriage and he tried to shake the feeling of _wrong_ that she was not with him.

****

Roberta was not unaccustomed to being stared at, it was her profession after all. She had spent the last thirteen years, since she was fifteen, cultivating her craft on the theatre stages across Italy. Being scrutinised was a daily occurrence. 

But the way he looked at her, the unbearably handsome conductor that stopped her in her stride as she caught sight of him, was like having him strip her to her soul in the few moments they had their encounter. 

His scent marked him as an alpha and his physique left her in no doubt, tall and broad from the way he filled out his navy-blue uniform...the way he moved about the station with a sense of authority, moving people about. 

She knew she was to be greeted by Mr Bouc, the man in charge of the train, but when the man himself had appeared next to her, almost from nowhere due to his lack of beta scent, it made her jump, a growl only just suppressed that another man dare attempt to approach her when _her alpha_ was only mere feet away. 

The thought alone made her blush and scold herself that her omega brain took her _there_ in seconds, no matter how handsome the alpha. Putting on the mask of the actress, she took Bouc’s arm, as he prattled on at how honoured he was to meet her, that he hoped her stay on board would be all she had imagined… when all she could do was look at the alpha as he visibly bristled that she was moving away from him, her inner omega itching to run in the other direction. 

Brouc finally left her as she closed the door to her cabin. He seemed to be a perfect gentleman, an attentive host, but something about his proximity set her on edge. As did the handsome conductor with an air of sadness about him, but for a wholly different reason. She did not catch much of his scent on the platform, it was woodsy, but the wind direction was working in his favour, not hers. However, on the train, where he would spend most of the day, it felt like it was cloaking her, Sandalwood, with a beautiful earthy undertone. She would recognize it anywhere; she had been using that scent in her home for as long as she could remember. The first time she had smelled it, it instantly felt like comfort and safety. It calmed her. 

Racing to the windows, she let in some air, feeling stifled, fanning herself with her hand. The sun poured into the room, the day warming up faster than she expected. There was a jug of iced water on the counter so she decanted a glass and downed it instantly, wishing she could crawl into the water to cool down. She caught sight of herself in the vanity mirror and noted a slight flush to her skin. 

After a brief re-application of powder to her face, to temper the glow of her skin, she decided to head to the lounge car and the bar. 

****

He was itching deep to his bones, to do what, he was not sure, but his eyes were constantly scouting the train for the omega in white. He could smell her scent everywhere. The itinerary said her name was Roberta Cesaro, booked into the Presidential Suite, the train's most opulent cabin. His thoughts might be occupied by her, but his duties had him busy the hour following their departure, the scent of Christmas following him - as was the beginnings of a headache. 

****

Her fellow passengers had joined her in the lounge car, chatting and enjoying the scenery as they passed through the greenery of Italy heading towards the Swiss border. She was sitting alone, having made some small talk before the temperature in the carriage started to get too much. Now, she sat alone, a window slightly ajar to let air in, sipping her iced lemon water, using a drinks menu to fan herself as a cigarette rested in her red-tipped fingers.

Sitting diagonally to her was an older omega, in her sixties with her similarly aged female, alpha mate. They chatted to one another, hands clasped together, her alpha’s thumb constantly caressing her fingers. Their mating marks were old and faded, yet they still clearly adored each other. The bond they created was still burning strong. 

The omega had caught her gazing at them several times, offered a kind smile and continued with her conversation as Roberta wondered how it must feel to be loved by one person for so many years. The handful of alpha’s and beta’s she had shared her bed with did not hold her interest for long. They had all been perfectly nice, would have made good mates...but they didn’t _fit_. She knew quickly that they were not right for her and parted ways. Her friends had said that she was too picky, that she had let good mates go because of a feeling that she could not explain. She knew what she wanted, even if she could not verbalize it, and it was not _them_. 

The scent of Sandalwood grew stronger and the conductor, Pierre-Paul Michel, she had established from the bar staff, entered the carriage, engaged in conversation with Bouc. There was a tension in his shoulders that dissipated the moment his dark eyes met hers. 

She felt her breath catch as his eyes traced down her body, then the temperature in her body spiked, her abdomen cramped, and panic filled her chest. She had not felt this since the first time, when she was fifteen – _heat_! She was going into heat. 

‘No…’ she whispered to herself, her eyes snapping to Pierre’s as her body cramped. She needed air, she needed to escape, she did not want these people around them. She only needed one, her mate and he was too far away from her. 

She went to get up, but another cramp and the roll of the train unsteadied her. Then she felt the first trickle of slick. ‘Alpha…’ her voice wavered.

There was a collective murmur from her co passengers, “Is she alright?”, “She doesn’t look well,’ and a “Miss Cesaro!” from Bouc as he started towards her. 

The scent of Sandalwood around her thickened, then soured as the wrong person was approaching her.

‘No!’ she growled; at the same time, she heard an alpha voice yell the same. 

****

‘ _No!’_ Pierre’s voice sounded unnatural, the alpha voice surfacing, but it worked because everyone in the carriage ceased moving. 

Roberta had been seated midway down the carriage as he had entered, already struggling against the intensifying scent of her as he drew close. It was sharper than before. The moment he saw her again, closer than before, he was able to see her eyes, large and pale, lips full and red due to the rouge she wore, and the beauty spot just to the right of her mouth had him entranced. Then the scent hit him. 

Heat. His mate was going into heat and he saw the moment she recognised it too. The fear that overtook her as she went to leave and stumbled and called for him. 

Then Bouc moved towards her. 

They both shouted at the same time, he started to move, sweeping aside Bouc who dared approach her in his stead with a growl of, _‘Mine!’_. The beta fell into the bar as he marched towards her. 

Roberta was in his arms a moment later, the heat from her body rising further as she gripped his arms. This close he could see her large eyes were a blue-green and... _gold?_ The gold seemed to increase further, seeping into the iris as her pupils dilated. 

‘Roberta!’

‘Alpha, take me away from here,’ she whispered desperately. 

There was only one route that was not crowded with people and that was towards the rear of the train and the observation deck. 

He grabbed her waist, as her face buried into the collar of his uniform, her body melting into his, then with almost no encouragement, she was off the floor with legs wrapped around him and he made for the door. 

The moment they were outside, Roberta was pressed into the exterior wall of the carriage and his mouth was on hers in a kiss that was messy, desperate, teeth, tongues and everything that was perfect in the world. His hands were roaming her body, fitting against her curves as if she had been made for him. 

‘Pierre,’ she whimpered his name, breathless and dripping with desire as the scent of slick started to fill the air, his own cock straining against the trousers of his uniform, aching to be buried in his beautiful, perfect mate. ‘Take me away from here, please, alpha.’

‘Anything, Roberta’ he panted against her lips before claiming them again. 

‘Michel!’ Bouc’s voice thundered and broke through as he grew closer, quickly followed by a female’s voice shouting, “No! Don’t!”

Everything in his body screamed at him to protect. No one should see Roberta like this but him. Any challenge to the claim on _his_ omega would be one fiercely fought by him.

Bouc stormed onto the deck, ‘What the hell has got into you? Miss Cesaro, I apol-’

Pierre pulled Roberta to the furthest point on the deck, as far from the intruder as possible, she was still clinging to his shoulders, smelling like his personal heaven as her heat deepened. ‘Stay back! Or I’ll rip your throat out!’ he growled, as he pulled himself up to his full 6’1 height and above that of the fucking _beta_ in front of him that dared approach them. 

Then he felt it, the soft rumble against his chest, then Roberta’s fingers along the line of his jaw, his full attention returned to her as she nuzzled him - purring. 

‘I suggest you move back, give them space,’ a female voice came from behind Bouc. Another omega, older, mated and sending out soothing, non-threatening pheromones. She appeared and put herself in between Bouc and Pierre. 

‘He just assaulted a guest in heat!’

Pierre growled in response that anyone would think he would hurt _his mate,_ as she clung to him tighter.

‘You misunderstand, Mr Bouc,’ said the older omega. ‘And I recommend you refrain from saying anything like that again. She is his mate, in heat and it has triggered his rut. So, unless you want an enraged alpha after you for insulting his mate, and attempting to touch her, I would suggest leaving. The only reason he hasn’t attacked you is because she is calming him. Do you hear that purr? That is all that is stopping him from ripping you apart. Please, leave now, and get all the passengers to return to their cabins until your conductor is able to get his mate in their nest.’

‘But-’

‘ _Go!_ ’ Roberta yelled, turning to face the man, sending him a look that was more lethal than anything Pierre could muster, and he was pretty sure he appeared murderous. He could not be removed from her body for more than a second though and wrapped himself around her possessively. She pushed back into his body, leaving him in no doubt that she welcomed his presence. ‘If you do not leave now, you will not need to worry about my alpha, _I’ll_ kill you. If you want to keep all your entrails, leave us alone.’

This time Bouc took the hint, and if Pierre hadn’t already been on the verge of offering her the world, discovering his mate was a feisty omega, would have tipped him over. 

The older omega then turned to them, keeping her posture soft. ‘Hey there, alpha,’ she spoke softly to him, hands up. ‘I know you need to get your mate somewhere safe; we are working on that for you. But I just need to speak with you both a moment, is that alright?’

‘Be quick,’ he grunted, nuzzling into Roberta’s neck further, as she descended deeper into her heat. The scent of her slick beginning to drive him insane as she rubbed her ass against his cock.

‘Yes, be quick,’ Roberta added, her head falling backwards onto his shoulder as Pierre’s lips travelled down her neck, over the mating gland he desperately wanted to sink his teeth into. 

‘I’ll be as fast as possible. Have either of you met before today?’

‘No,’ they said in unison. 

‘What is your name, omega?’

‘Roberta.’

‘Are you on suppressants, Roberta?’

‘Yes,’ she replied, her voice sounding weary of the topic.

‘Can you both look at me a moment?’

It was almost impossible to take his eyes off Roberta, but this seemed important to the other omega. 

‘Hmm, as I thought,’ she considered them, ‘alpha red and omega gold...rare but true mates do exist. Roberta? Your heat has been triggered by meeting your mate, which has in turn triggered his rut. If you’ve been on suppressants, they will act as birth control. I’m going inside now. Mr Bouc has cleared out all the carriages. Get to your nest, enjoy this, not everyone gets a true mate,’ she said with a wistful sigh. 

****

The other omega retreated and she was _finally_ alone with her beautiful alpha, _Pierre_ , her brain recalled and his mouth claimed hers again, thrusting her into the exterior of the train, pulling her legs around him. She dispatched his hat to the ground, able to get her nails in his short, dark hair at last. Her dress had been hoisted up to her waist as his hand grabbed her ass, then past her underwear. The slick was starting to drip down her thighs, her body aching to be filled with that fat cock she could feel rubbing against her and knotted for hours. She gasped as his fingers ran past her fluttering hole through the trail, before withdrawing his fingers and tasting her. 

‘You taste exquisite,’ he rumbled, before his tongue was in her mouth again, and she had to concur, that when mixed with his scent, it was divine. ‘I need you; I need all of you, but not here, no one sees you like this but me.’

There was one sure way to get him moving. She managed to return herself to the floor, pulling out of his hold, his mouth chasing hers as she moved from him, causing him to whimper at the loss of her in his arms. 

‘Pierre?’ she said hoarsely, stepping further from him. ‘Chase me, alpha.’

****

‘Chase me, alpha,’ she said before turning and running into the train. He was on her tail instantly, because he had to catch his mate. He had to prove that he was fast and strong and could protect their pups, that he was the only alpha for her. As he ran through the lounge car, her white dress lay abandoned on the floor - his clever omega, removing any unnecessary obstacles. 

He removed his own jacket and shirt, ripping them from his body, leaving them where they fell as he pushed through the empty carriages towards the sleeper cars, and the suite she occupied at the far end. The carriages all mercifully lacking in prying eyes, because what greeted him as he entered the walkway of the sleeper car, no one but him should ever see - Roberta waiting for him. Her back was against the door of her suite, her pale skin flushed pink from her heat, breathless, and only wearing a small thin silk bralette and matching briefs, soaked with slick and her beautiful, small omega cock filling the front of them. He stalked towards her, his sole focus on her as she bit her lower lip. 

‘You caught me, my big strong alpha,’ she grinned at him, drawing him closer so he was pressed up against her, pinning her, his forearms braced against the door, bracketing her head. 

‘My beautiful omega,’ he groaned before kissing her hard, she whimpered into it, clambering at his skin, her nails dragging down his back, sure to leave marks. He wanted them, he wanted any mark she graced him with to show that he was hers as she climbed up his body. He pushed her into the door further, dragging his lips down, tasting the heat on her skin as she bared her neck, the urge to bite and claim what was his overwhelming, so the world knew this beautiful omega belonged to him as he mouthed around the gland that called to him. He fumbled with the door to her cabin until it finally fell open and they were able to stumble in. 

He kicked it shut and the click of the lock meant they were finally alone, her scent bloomed as they tumbled onto the only double bed on the train where he was finally able to rip the fabric off her body, casting them aside without care, at last able to see his mate in all her glory. His hands running over and admiring the perfect curves of her omega body as she arched off the bed, chasing his touch. The action caused her breasts to rise towards him. He ran a hand over one, attaching his mouth to a hard nipple, then the other, lavishing them with attention, before trailing down her waist and over the curve of her hip. Her body now leaking slick and her small dick leaving a damp trail across her pelvis. His own cock beginning to throb with the need to be locked in his mate's body. 

‘Are you just going to look, alpha, or are you going to take?’ she purred at him, now sprawled out on the bed beneath him.

Feisty _and_ mouthy, he’d won the mate lottery. Leaning over her he said, ‘I’m going to make you come on my tongue, then fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name. Then grabbed her by the hips, flipped her onto her stomach as she laughed, pulling her ass up.

‘Strong alpha, let’s see what you’ve got - _oh fuck_ ,’ she gasped when his tongue run along her thigh, lapping at the slick that was there, before diving into her ass with abandon, tasting like his own personal paradise. The first breach of her body with his tongue had her grabbing at the sheets beneath her, babbling. His name and _alpha_ he could make out, but everything else was in Italian and it pained him he could not understand what his mate was saying, but it sounded like praise - if the way she was writhing and pushing back into him, wetter than he had ever known an omega be, was any indication. Her breathing started to hitch and her body tense, he knew she was about to come. He wanted to touch her dick, but he promised her tongue only, and Pierre-Paul Michel was raised to be a man of his word. A few further probes and laps with his tongue earned him the reward of his mate’s first orgasm by him, his name on her lips as her body went lax beneath him, melting into the bed. 

He draped his body over hers, nuzzling her as his still clothed cock rutted against her ass. ‘How do you feel, mon amore?’

‘Empty, tesoro, I need you, I want you.’

'You have me, you’ll always have me.’ 

Rising off her, she whimpered at the loss of contact but turned over to face him. They fumbled to release the belt on his trousers and removing the last barrier between them.

She ran her hands over his exposed skin and chest. ‘I knew there was a powerful alpha body under there,’ she grinned as her hand finally made contact with his cock, the channel of her fingers feeling amazing, but still a poor substitute for how it would feel buried deep inside her. 

The moment he was completely naked, he grabbed her by her thighs and flipped her on her back, her delight at being manhandled evident on her face. He wanted to be close to her as he entered, she clearly felt the same as her arms locked around his neck, ankles at his waist, as he lined up and pressed into her heat for the first time. 

In the seconds it took for her body to take him in one go, her desperate breaths matching his as his forehead pressed into hers, he finally understood why people said it was like coming home. Every millimetre of her, hot and tight, felt perfect, they fit together as two pieces of a whole. She was his home and would be for as long as he drew breath, and he recognised the moment she felt it too. 

‘You’re really mine, aren’t you?’ she whispered against his lips, awestruck at the revelation.

‘Just as you are really mine,’ he replied, with a tentative roll of his hips, ensuring his mate was not in any discomfort, then slow and deep, swallowing down her cries.

Maybe he was scent drunk, she was his personal heaven after all, but seeing what sounds he could draw out of her was something he could do for the rest of his life. This, here, with her, was _everything_ as she gasped and whimpered against his lips, clearly lost in him too. Then as he moved her leg a little higher, going deeper, hitting her prostate, making her call out, he ensured everyone on that train knew how well he was taking care of his mate.

In a swift move, he pulled her round so she was in his lap, gravity assisting, her head falling back and another loud moan, her long neck bared to him in offering which he accepted like a man dying of thirst, lavishing her skin with the love it deserved. Then her hips moved in a particularly cruel move, punching out his breath as he felt his knot begin to swell. 

With a breathy whisper in his ear she said, ‘Make me scream, alpha, let everyone out there know how well you take care of your omega... fuck me… knot me… breed me...claim me.’

He would never deny her, and as they were already near the edge of the bed, he picked her up and thrust her into the wall of the carriage without slipping out of her wet heat, then fucked into her with abandon. She clung onto him, exchanging messy kisses as he felt her smiling against his lips, her scent thickening as her body began to tighten, not caring how loud she was now, his knot swelling and beginning to catch her rim.

Feeling her come and her body grip his from the inside out, sent him headlong into the most intense orgasm of his life as his knot locked into her body, his teeth finding the left side of her neck and sinking into the mating gland, making them both come again as the bond began to settle into place. 

****

Roberta came too slowly, her body still tangled around Pierre’s when they fell asleep. She had been purring, blissed out after the third round, waiting for his knot to deflate and untie them. Not that she wished to be untied for long, she had never felt more complete than when locked together with her mate.

_Her mate._

It was not how she had expected the day to end but could not fault the outcome. Not when the outcome was a handsome alpha only ever destined to be hers. 

They had been tucked away for almost six hours, knotted three times and yet her heat was still simmering under the surface. For now, at least, it was tempered. The kind omega who had helped them had ensured they had remained fed and hydrated. She would have to find out her name and thank her personally. Her scent was non-threatening to both of them. There was at least one alpha onboard that set Pierre on edge, ensuring she was wrapped tightly in his arms as a low growl resonated towards the door whenever they walked by.

She began to nuzzle him as he stirred, it turned into soft sleepy kisses and caresses.

‘I want to wake up like this forever,’ he said as he continued to kiss her with reverence, pressing his love into her skin, their mating bond burned bright as he ended up at the bite on her neck. ‘Is it crazy that less than eight hours after meeting, we are mated?’ he asked, the hint of sadness she saw in him earlier seeping through as he stroked the hair from her face. ‘I’ve tied you to me, we do not even know each other.’

She thought about it for a moment. ‘Crazy, most certainly. Does it feel wrong? Do I regret it? Absolutely not.’

‘But you do not know anything about me.’

‘True,’ she replied, cupping the side of his face, running the pad of her thumb over his cheek. ‘But my soul knows yours, it always has. Our bodies know each other. We have the rest of our lives to learn everything else.’

‘I’ve… I’ve done things I’m not proud of.’ The sadness was there again.

‘You fear I will feel differently once I know these things?’

He pressed his lips into her healing bite as he nodded. 

‘Pierre?’ 

He looked at her hesitantly. 

‘Trust the bond, tesoro.’ She rested her head against him, a low purr rumbling in her chest to soothe her mate.

‘I’ve needed you for so long,’ he said after some minutes. ‘If I’d had you, maybe the worst years of my life would have been easier. These last few years have been hard… I needed you.’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner, tesoro. But you have me now.’

‘Apologies, I did not intend that to be so maudlin, not when my new mate is looking beautifully fucked out and the embers of her heat beginning to catch light again.’

‘You can really smell it again already?’

‘Hmmm,’ he said sliding down her body, with open mouth kisses over as much of her skin as he could until he reached her lower abdomen, over her womb. 'Did you mean it?’ he asked, eyes now dark. ‘You want to be bred?’

She propped herself up on her elbows as she smirked at him. ‘Fuck a pup into me, alpha.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon.


End file.
